Surprise
by myteenagedreamx
Summary: C'est décider, Kurt quitte Lima pour New-York, Blaine en profite pour lui préparer une surprise.


**Disclamer** **: **encore une fois, ils ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Note :** Petit OS sur Klaine. référence de l'épisode 4x01 "The new Rachel" après la scène "It's time" J'ai imaginer des scènes que nous ne voyons pas. Spoiler saison 4 !

* * *

><p>Ce soir Burt accepta que son fils dorme chez Blaine avant son départ. Kurt se donna une dernière touche de parfum et quitta sa chambre une valise à la main. Il n'allait que passais une nuit avec son petit-ami. Mais sa valise est l'accessoire primaire pour un séjour, même s'il dure qu'une seule nuit. Dans la voiture, son portable vibra.<p>

(19h30) Bonsoir chéri, j'ai hâte que tu sois là... Revenant à ma question ! Tu aimes les sushis ?

(19h31) Bonsoir mon amour... Et oui, j'aime les sushis, tu devrais le savoir non ?

(19h32) Ta raison ça craint ! T'es mon petit-ami et je ne savais même pas si tu aimais les sushis :(

(19h34) Je plaisantais Blaine ! À toute suite (coeur)

(19h36) Oui à toute suite (coeur)

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du châtain. Blaine est vraiment adorable et c'est son petit-ami, il en est si fier.

Il arriva enfin devant chez Blaine, il remarqua que la voiture de ces parent n'est pas garé. Blaine n'avait pas préciser ça. Il passa rapidement son doigt sur une petite mèche qui fit surface dans sa chevelure et frappa à la porte. Il entendit une voix au loin dire.

« Entre Kurt ! » Le châtain, surpris que son petit-ami ne vienne pas lui ouvrir en main propre exécuta. Après quelque seconde au pied de la porte, Blaine arriva. Il luit fit sont plus beau sourire et lui tendit les mains. Kurt souris à son tour et pause un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis content te voir... » S'exclama le brun, en serrant les mains de son petit-ami.

« Alors, pourquoi toute cette attente ? » Répond t-il avec humour.

« Viens, dans le salon avec moi... » Blaine tira Kurt en sa direction.

« Mais où sont t'est parent tu m- »

Kurt n'a pas continué sa phrase, trop occuper à regarder une grandetable, entourais de bougie. Et de plat d'une odeur incroyablement exquise. Trop occupé à écouter "_teenage dream_" sur la chaîne des Anderson.

« Mes parent passe la nuit à un galas pour le boulot... donc on sera rien que tous les deux, en amoureux... »

« Bla- Blaine, c'est trop... »

« Surprise ! »

Kurt se retourna face à Blaine et le pris dans ses bras. Leur étreinte se sera. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Après s'être séparés pour reprendre leur souffle. Blaine l'invita à le rejoindre à table t-elle un gentleman il poussa une chaise.

« Tu m'as préparé un repas asiatique, ce qui explique les sushis... Tu vois tu me connais bien finalement, j'adore manger chinois ! »

« Je sais... » Réponds le brun en l'observant amoureusement.

« Tu fais des folies ce soir Blaine »

« Je veux profiter de cette soirée, avant ton départ... Rien que d'y penser, je déprime complètement »

« Moi aussi ça me rend triste ! Mais on se verra quand on pourra. Et il y a la magie d'internet »

« Certes... »

« Profitons de cette soirée, tu veux bien ?! »

« C'est une obligation très chère. Répond le brun en souriant. Je crois en toi Kurt, à New-York t'est rêves se réaliserons Brodway la Nyada ! Ne fais pas cette tête-là je suis sûr que tu auras ta chance »

« J'espère que tu as raison... »

« T'es l'homme le plus talentueux que je connaisse ! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je t'aime » Kurt rigola face à la confession de son petit-ami. Ils se prirent la main instinctivement et l'entrelacèrent ensemble.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre, Kurt est complètement adsorber par ce film à l'eau de rose, qui n'est autre que le moulin rouge. Les hormones d'adolescence de Blaine commencèrent à tourbillonner dans son cerveau. Le châtain tourna la tête quand il sentit de doux baisers dans son coup.<p>

« Blaine... Tu vas rater la fin »

« On la vue des dizaines de fois Kurt ! » Dit-il en continuant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son coup.

« Tu es incorrigible beau brun »

« Tu me trouves beau, c'est vrai ? » Questionna-t-il en entourant ses mains autour de la taille de Kurt.

« Évidemment que je te trouve beau... je te les dèja dit Blaine »

« Tu me la montrer, mais tu ne me la pas réellement dit... »

« C'est vrai ça, tu en es sûr ? Je suis un imbécile alors »

« Je te taquine Kurt ! »

« Tu fais le même coup que les sushis ! » S'exclama le châtain en fessant la moue.

« T'es tellement adorable quand tu fais la tête, tu me donnes encore plus envie de t'embrasser sauvagement ! »

« Toujours aussi spontané... Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire alors... »

Blaine se place au-dessus de son petit ami et l'embrassa fougueusement, en prenant la peine de rejoindre leurs langues. leur baiser est plus passionné plus intense que ceux qu'ils ont pu échanger au part avant dans la soirée. Leurs mains se déplacèrent un peu partout sur le corps de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se séparent finalement. Ils reprennent leurs souffles avant de se déposer un dernier et tendre baiser. Ils trouvèrent que la chaleur de la pièce est pesante. Blaine se retrouva torse nu et Kurt d'habitude très complexé par son corps retira son tee-shirt. Sa pudeur disparaît seulement quand il est dans les bras de Blaine. De son Blaine, le seul à qui, il peut donner son corps tout entier. Ce dernier enfui, sa tête dans le coup de son petit-ami et sentie son parfum fruité en déposant un baiser sur son épaule avant de s'endormir peau contre peau.

* * *

><p>Kurt décolle dans moins d'une demi-heure son père le déposa à l'aéroport. Après un au revoir, il jeta un bref regard à Burt et Kurt continua sa route. Dans<p>

son élan, il s'arrêta quand t-il entendit une voix familière crier son nom.

« Kurt ! Attends-moi ! » Le châtain se retourna avec un grand sourire, car il savait ce qu'il s'apprêta à voir. Et ce n'est autre que Blaine. Le brun arriva face à lui est se contenta juste de l'enlacer. Quand ils quittèrent leurs étreintes. Blaine s'exclama.

« J'avais besoin de te dire au revoir le jour même ou tu pars... » Dit t-il en caressant sa joue.

« Ce n'était pas prévu, mais dieu comme je suis content que tu sois là ! » Blaine lui prit les mains et le regarda amoureusement.

« Je veux que tu sache que quand tu seras partie, il n'y aura pas un jour où je penserais à toi ! On s'appellera tous les jours et - »

"Mesdames et Messieurs le Vol pour New-York décollera dans cinq minutes !"

« Blaine, je dois partir... »

« Dernière chose ! Tu vas tout déchirer la bat ! Et je suis sûr que tu auras t'ai chance à la Nyada ! Tu le mérites et t'es le meilleur. Je ne pensais pas que ça allez être aussi dur de te dire au revoir » Dit t-il en fessant la moue.

« Je t'aime Blaine, tu es l'amour de ma vie et tu le seras encore plus dans deux semaines quand tu viendras me voir ! Tu vas me manquer et tout ce que tu m'as dit, je le garde précieusement en moi... »

« Je t'aime aussi et merde, tu vas vraiment me manquer mon chéri ! » Blaine se rapprocha des lèvres de Kurt. Mais ce dernier l'ininterrompu avant même qu'il l'embrasse.

« On est en public - » Les douces lèvres du brun le coupèrent. Kurt rejoignit le baiser, ils s'embrassèrent un moment, jusqu'à que leurs souffles soient coupés.

"Mesdames et Messieurs le Vol pour New-York décollera dans deux minutes !"

« Dieu, je vais être en retard ! Blaine, je t'appelle ce soir ! Je t'aime !» Kurt courut en direction du vol il se retourna rapidement et souri à son petit ami. En lui envoyant un petit baiser avec ses mains et quitta rapidement son champ de vue.


End file.
